Wilville
NAME: Wilville Wright SPECIES: Human RACE: Caucasian GENDER: Male AGE: 34 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): Strength-7 Perception-6 Endurance-6 Charisma-4 Intelligence-6 Agility-7 Luck-4 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: N/A SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: N/A WEAPON PREFERENCE: He mainly uses an old hunting rifle his dad gave him when he was young. He also uses a .32 pistol as a secondary and a knife made from sharpened scrap metal and some leather for the handle. AUGMENTATIONS: N/A SKILLS: Small Guns, Repair, Melee Weapons, Unarmed, and Sneak. Due to his obsession with tinkering with things, he's naturally good at repairing things and creating makeshift stuff. BIRTH PLACE: The Capital Wasteland OCCUPATION: N/A HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Wilville and his brother, Orbur, grew up with their parents in a small makeshift shack in the middle of the Wasteland. Their father knew pretty much everything there was to know about firearms and how they work. He taught them how to shoot, fix, take apart, and even make guns, among other things. (they were never able to make good guns like their father, but they know how to crappy, one-time-use ones!) One day, on Wilville's birthday, his father came home from some scavving very excited. He presented Wilville with a piece of scrap metal and some leather. Wilville smiled, knowing exactly what to do with it. He took them to their makeshift workbench and immediately went to work. "What are you gonna make?" his brother asked him. Wilville smiled and responded, "You'll see."Once he finished, he presented them with his own home-made knife. He's kept it with him ever since. When he was 28, he and his brother decided to set out and live on their own, maybe find some women and settle down.They traveled together for a while, and eventually came across the ruins of a town. They didn't stay long due to the place being covered in landmines, and shots being fired at them by a hidden sniper.They ran back home, only to find their house burning, and their father fighting off a couple of Raiders. They both panicked, not seeing their mother anywhere, and watched in horror. Their father managed to kill all the raiders, but was furious at the brothers for just standing there, and he kicked them out of the house. Tears ran down his face as he dragged his wife's burned corpse out of the extinguished shack and cussed out his two sons. "Leave! You wanted to live your own lives, well now you f****** can!" he told them. They both ran away and went their separate way due them having different aspirations now. Orbur wanted to find and kill as many Raiders as he could, and Wilville just wanted to keep going and make something wonderful. Now, Wilville travels the Wastes, barely scraping by. FAMILY: Milson Wright (Father) and Orbur Wright (Brother) PERSONALITY: Very creative, loves making things, serious, quiet, fast-learner, forgets things easily HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Rough beard & Unsettler hairstyle EYES: Brown SKIN FEATURES: No distinguishing features BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: Medium build, mesomorph 5'9" CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Wears full leather armor, however, it is slightly worn JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: N/A LIKES: Making things, taking apart and fixing guns, guns, makeshift weapons that actually work, junk that can be used to make things DISLIKES: Greedy people, raiders, slavers, overly fancy weapons, having his creations made fun of FEARS: Death, bloatflies, fire, and his creations being used against him AMBITIONS: To create something so incredible, that it becomes revolutionary REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: He craves praise and recognition Category:Characters